Ninja Galaxy!
by Black Magic Necromancer
Summary: Naruto and his friends are faced with a new kind of evil! None other than the infamous Darth Vadar and MORE! Will Naruto and his buddies win in an epic battle of stupidity and force! Will they be mind controlled! Find Out!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Naruto, the Stars Wars Characters, and also the mama jokes used here  
**

**Meeting a new predator**

It was a cool morning in Konoha. Konoha seemed peaceful, except for one thing.

"ALRIGHT!" Naruto screamed. "It's Sunday! I should have a Ramen sundae for breakfast."

When Naruto approaches the Ramen Shop, he spots a 'Close' sign up ahead.

"NNOO!! WHY!! Why must someone ruin the best day ever!!" Naruto questioned sadly.

"What do you mean? The stores open Naruto," says the man that owns the ramen shop.

"Oh, my bad," Naruto felt embarrassed. He takes a closer look at which sign the store indicates as closed. It was a book store and Kakashi was crying next to it.

"There you are," says Sakura. "We need you two to do a mission with me."

**IN TSUNADE'S OFFICE**

"What's the danger Old Tsunade?" Naruto asked as he hurried into her office.

"The only danger is that you are going to make me angry by clearly describing me as an old person. Okay let's get to business. The mission for Team Kakashi is that you have to transport these ingredients to the mist village."

"Sounds like a boring mission," complained Naruto.

"What's the rank for mission," Kakashi said in a humorous way.

"A Rank. These spices don't grow back until the next two years. BE CAREFUL. Can you relate to that Naruto?" Tsunade angrily asked.

"Depends on the person that is talking to me," answered Naruto.

"Just do your mission you imbecile," groaned Tsunade

"I find that offensive, you must now apologize to me." Naruto smiles at Tsunade

"Not happening. One more crack like that mister and you are gonna be flying outta here."

"Gasp!! It is possible to use those words in a sentence like that," Naruto screeched.

"OUT!!" Tsunade yelled.

**AT THE FRONT GATE**

Kakashi ensures that everyone is ready.

Kaashi calmly says, "Okey-dokey y'all set and ready to roll, literally." He lays prone to the floor and starts rolling out of the gate onto the dirt road up ahead.

**I****N THE DEATHSTAR**

Darth Vadar tells his apprentice that he found a silly village filled with 'Ninja.'

"I hear that these 'ninja' have fire, water, lightning, and earth powers," says Darth Vadar in a wondering voice. "They have my favorite spices for my recipe. My chili need to perfected."

In his mind: "WHAT'S IN THE WONDER BAAAALLLLLLL?"

"This is not Soulcaliber IV anymore. Let's forget it," the apprentice suggested.

"No I'll go and see myself." Darth Vadar walk to the garage where all the star fighters are. "I must do what is best, for my stummy."

The apprentice rolls his eyes. "Ohh boy."

**SAKURA, NARUTO, AND KAKASHI ON THE DIRT ROAD TO THE MIST VILLAGE**

"Ok let's take a break," Kakashi said.

"Ohh man I thought you would have never said that." Naruto feels very relieve that they can take a break. He runs to a bush and jumps in it.

"Naruto what are doing there," asked Sakura. Suddenly she could her Naruto grunting and gasping for air. Then lots of farting sound came out. "Ohh geez!" Sakura faints and lays there on the ground next to the smelly bush.

"Man, nothing feels better than being renewed after a long twenty pound dump," Naruto happily says with relief. "That bush is gonna die tomorrow."

Soon the party gets back together and sets up camp.

"I'll get the firewood and light IT up with my flaming, hot jutsu," Naruto said.

"I set up the tents," Sakura groaned. Kakashi says, "And I'll gather the firewood."

"Hold up mister I thought I was doing that," Naruto glared at Kakashi. "Well EX-CUSE ME, I just wanted to help. That's okay if you wanna do it yourself Naruto," argued Kakashi.

"Man your making a big deal out of this, you could just say okay and not say anything," Naruto suggested.

When Naruto came back with the firewood he realized that a group of strange looking ninja are there with Kakashi and Sakura tied together.

"Okay." Naruto drops the firewood and cries out, "Rasengan!" He targets the firewood. There was a huge explosion and the fire wood was scattered throughout the whole campsite and was lit on fire. "Okay firewood is here," informed Naruto.

"Oh no! Don't worry guys I'll save you." Naruto takes out a kunai and inhales a deep breath. One of the ninja steps forward and looks at Naruto. Naruto is still inhaling for a long time. The ninja take a step back with fear.

-

-

-

"Your mama is so fat that when she sat on a gamecube it turned into a GAMEBOY!" Naruto first fired an insult at them. The audience starts whooping for Naruto.

"I can handle this," says the rogue Ninja. "Your mama is so fat that when she stood on a scale, it read 'one at a time please'."

Kakashi says, "Ohhh man that has gotta hurt."

"Fine well done. Your mama is so stupid that it took her 2 hours to watch 60 minutes. Ohhh WHAT! Eat It Eat IT!"

"Man we're done lets get outta here," says the ninja. All the ninja walk away from the campsite.

"We shall never speak of this to Tsunade," whispered Sakura. Naruto was celebrating his victory behind her.

"Man that was hard, I depleted a lot of chakra for that." Naruto went to his tent to drink some water.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! There was no use of a jutsu in that battle, there was only words. HOW COULD YOU USE YOUR CHAKRA?!" Sakura angrily questioned Naruto.

"It's not as easy as it looks. You have to think about what your going to say-"

"Okay that's enough lets get some and be glad that Naruto did a favor for us," said Kakashi.

**IN THE MORNING AT THE CAMPSITE**

Naruto wakes up because he hears to clashing and destruction nearby his campsite. Once he steps outside the tent he can see Kakashi and a mysterious man in a Darth Vadar suit fighting.

"OHH Sweet nib-lites, it's Darth Vadar!" Naruto easily recognized the man.

"Who?" asked Sakura.

"Dude! You rock I love your movies, must have autograph!" demanded Naruto.

"Take the spices and run, I'll hold him off!" Kakashi toses the spices at Naruto.

"NOOO! There goes my perfect chili!" Darth Vadar uses his force powers on Naruto but it gets interrupted by Kakashi. So Darth Vadar picks up Kakashi with his force powers and throws him away like a piece of crap.

But then Naruto hugs Sakura for cover.

"GET OFF ME NARUTO, I feel so insecure now and forever." Sakura gets angry but snuggles up to Naruto.

"WHOA!! Alright." Naruto feels relived until he sees that Sakura has readied a punch for him. He gets punched hard and flies to Darth Vadar. (Butt first hits him). Darth Vadar gets furious and picks up Naruto with his force powers.

"OOH ACK ACK ACK!!" Naruto starts choking and he is strainging and moving too much. As Naruto chokes he farts.

"ACK ACK (fart) ACK (fart) (fart) ACK."

Darth Vadar laughs with joy until he inhales the fart. Now he starts choking because the fart smells like rotten eggs with expired milk.

"ACK ACK ACK." He puts down Naruto as he is choking and falls to the floor.

"Time to finish this," Naruto confidently says.

He pulls down his pants and tries to fart. He forcing something out and it appears to be a piece of poo in a shape to a perfect, circular rock. It lands on the part where Darth Vadar breathes. He falls under severe unconsciousness and Sakura returns to Naruto with the spices.

"OHH MAN! I think my appetite was completely destroyed," cries Sakura.

"Kakashi you can come out now, he unconscious except for Naruto's smell." Kakashi comes out and he faints. Suddenly the spices smell bad because the fused with the fart of Naruto.

"OHH NO! The mission a failure now, NARUTO!!" Sakura punches Naruto but he dodges it and hugs her. Before that happens she knees him in the knee and he falls down.

They later returned back to Konoha and try to explain everything to Tsunade. Unfortunately she didn't believe.

Due to Naruto's fart Kakashi was diagnosed with nose that forced him to get nose surgery. Sakura couldn't eat breakfast, brunch, lunch, brinner, or dinner for 2 days. And Naruto was completely exhausted for letting out too much fart.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto

Naruto: Preparation

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Spongebob, Naruto, and Star Wars characters**

NARUTO'S ROOM

The alarm goes off in Naruto's room.

"Ahhh. (Scratches himself) I think I'll go watch the news." Naruto turns on the TV and watches the 'news', which is Spongebob to him. It shows the episode when Spongebob and Patrick become the parents of a baby clam.

Sakura walks into his room.

"Naruto, Tsunade has a visitor that wants to see us." Sakura angrily looks at him.

"HAHA! He got hit with a coconut. OHH hey Sakura how long have you been there?"

"LONG enough for me to hit you! Now get dressed and come to the Hokage's office."

TSUNADE'S OFFICE

"Umm it seems that we have attacked a member of the evil galaxy, he a dude with a mask and dresses all in black-" Naruto interrupts Tsunade.

"Ohh yeah! That's Darth Vader. He's nice in movies and I pooped on his face."

"That killed me and Kakashi for the rest evening," complained Sakura.

"ENOUGH! Okay I can hear him coming," said Tsunade.

Obi-wan walks into the office with two stormtroopers by his side. A stormtrooper with him holds a boom box in his arms and starts playing it. The boom box starts playing Darth Vader's theme song.

"HEY! I said track 6 before we came here," whispered Obi-wan to the stormtrooper.

"Umm sir, that is track 6," claimed the stormtrooper.

"Try track 7," suggested the other stormtrooper.

"Ok." The stormtrooper puts on track 7 and it starts playing Chris Brown's Forever. Everyone in the starts dancing including the stormtroopers, Shizune, and NarutoTsunade taps her foot against the ground and Obi-Wan looks at the stormtroopers as their dancing. Kakashi rushes into the room.

"Yaahh! PARTY BOAT!" yells Kakashi. Kakashi starts dancing and the music stops. Everyone looks at him in an awkward way.

"Umm, Obi-Wan sir. I think we have to burn a new CD," said one of the stormtroopers.

"Fine people, I'll leave since the loud music stopped," Kakashi sadly said.

"Wait Hatake Kakashi, we need you for this mission," demanded Tsunade. "Please umm… O-O-be O-be O-" She tried to pronounce his name correctly

"You mean Obi-Wan," said Obi-wan Kenobi.

"Umm yes." Tsunade patiently listens.

"Okay since you attacked Darth Vader with your putrid smells, he started planning an attack on us for some particular reason. We asked you to stop him once more," explained Obi-Wan.

"Okay so how we get there to your main base, WAIT! How did you get here?" asked Naruto.

"Easy…. with my starfighter!" shouted Kenobi.

"What's that," asked Sakura.

"OHH! I think it's a new jutsu," exclaimed Naruto.

"You are incorrect, it is a ship that flies, DUH! What's a jutsu?" asked Obi-wan.

"Ohh wow that is very intriguing. A jutsu is a thing that you use to kick other peoples' butt with," explained Naruto.

"Okay That's enough. No more stupid questions. Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, you are going to fulfill this mission with style," commanded Tsunade.

"Okay just let get my bling because that's my style-" Sakura punches Naruto in the head as he talks.

"She's means that we will go to a new place and we will get a prize," said Sakura.

AT THE FIELD WHERE THE STARFIGHTER IS PARKED

"Here we are," said Obi-wan. "This starfighter has 500 mph ground speed, one bathroom, five star crash rating, and holds up to 2000 miles per gallon. Originally made the Marsedes company."

"Nice! I call Shotgun!" called Naruto.

INSIDE THE STARFIGHTER

"I call the bathroom!" called Naruto. He runs into the bathroom and starts laughing hysterically.

"Okay everyone buckle up and NARUTO get out of the bathroom," yelled Kakashi.

"NO!" Naruto talked back.

"Why should we buckle up Kakashi sensei?" asked Sakura. The engine starts and it blasts out of the field. Sakura flies backwards towards the wall behind.

"Didn't say I warned you," bragged Kakashi. Naruto meanwhile in the bathroom flies into the toilet head first.

"AWW Gross. I have Obi-wan poo germs all over my face. Okay I'm coming out now!" yelled Naruto.

Naruto comes up to a seat next to Kakashi, sits down, and buckles up. A couple of hours later they reach the planet Corusant.

CORUSANT

"WHOA! Look at this place. It's like an alien planet. We are the first humans from Konoha to discover that there are aliens on a new planet," Naruto excitedly said.

"Ok! Enough wandering. It's time to receive your mission, which is from me," said Obi-Wan.

"The mission what is," said Naruto.

"Why are you talking like that?" asked Sakura.

"Because Yoda talks like that too, so if I wanna be like him, I gonna have to talk like him," explained Naruto.

"Just don't do that when your in front of him, okay your mission is to participate in the Galactic Wars II," said Obi-wan.

"Sounds fun, but scary," wondered Naruto. "So are we going to participate in an actual war."

"Yes," answered Obi-Wan.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" cried Naruto and Sakura in unison.

"NO I'm not. Tsunade told me that I cannot borrow all the ninja and besides, you are the only ones available. She told me that one of you guys and heal and the other can multiply," said Obi-wan. "There will be guns, so stay on guard."

"Guns? What are they," asked Naruto.

"Guns are metals weapons that shoot round objects at a very fast pace, but I'm covered I have a Sharingan," explained Kakashi.

"Ohh crap I have nothing! As least I not as bad as Sakura," relieved Naruto.

"Hey I can heal you know," cried Sakura.

"Okay. I will teach you how to use the laser gun," said Kenobi.

"All right a new jutsu," shouted Naruto.

"It's not a jutsu Naruto. It's a weapon that we are not allowed to bring back with us," said Kakashi.

THE LIBRARY TRAINING GROUND AREA

"Okay here's the blaster." Obi-wan handed a blaster to Naruto.

"Awesome. I wonder how it works." Naruto starts blasting at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan uses his force powers to stop the laser from hitting him.

"Whoa! How I never saw that in the movies?" wondered Naruto.

"Ohh! That's because you have to buy the dvd, select features, go to bloopers, and you'll see it there," explained Obi-Wan.

"OHHH! I'll keep that in mind," said Naruto.

"I going to look around," said Kakashi.

"Okay, but if you're looking for the bathroom, it is in aisle 2 near the office," yelled Obi-Wan.

As Kakashi was walking down the aisle of pictures of the greatest jedi in the history of Corusant, he noticed a picture of Obi-Wan doing a funny pose. Then he saw a lightsaber on the table nearby him. He picked it up and pressed the button the causes the lightsaber to appear. Kakashi was amazed.

"Amazing!" He accidently cut a table in half because he swung the saber downwards.

"Whoops." Kakashi felt a little embarrassed. He soon returned to the training area.

"Ka-ka-ka-ka-kashi where were you. You wee supposed to be here at 6:10 and 20 seconds. When you got here, it was 6:10 and 21 seconds. Do have any idea how much you worried me? Gosh!" nagged Naruto.

"Keep your panties in a knot Naruto," Kakashi calmly said. Sakura laughed.

"Training's over folks, I am going to speak with your teacher privately," said Obi-wan.

"I'll have you command an army of ten including Sakura only," instructed Obi-Wan.

Kakashi asked, "Why?"

"Naruto can multiply! He can keep the whole army away until the assassination is complete," Obi-wan said.

"We can't use our techniques as smooth as you think Obi-Wan sir. It takes energy and it could cause us our lives. What's the target anyway?" Kakashi said.

"The target is a copy of Darth Vadar's apprentice. He's wandering freely right now and I think that we have to kill him before he can get anywhere else," explained Obi-wan.

"He caused thunder storms and killings," said Obi-wan

"Umm, those are natural disasters, they happen through nature," Kakashi said

"Ohh." Obi-wan wan embarrassed.

"Fine but under one condition." Kakashi looked at Obi-wan. "I….. want to see…… your…. bookstore."

"You have yourself a deal youngling!" Obi-Wan joyfully said.

END OF PREPARATION

WILL KAKASHI RISK Naruto's life for books? Is Naruto Good enough for Sakura? Is Hamlet Two a good movie? Will I ever get good grades at school? Is Spongebob and Patrick on channel 5 without cable!? WHAT'S BETTER THE PS3 OR XBOX?! These questions are mind-bobbling!!

Please review and you are allowed to answer these questions if ya like.

Stay tuned for more Galaxy Wars on the next chapter of this story!!


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto: Battle

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE STAR WARS AND NARUTO CHARACTERS OR THE FROSTED FLAKES THEME SONG  
**

NARUTO'S ROOM AT THE GALACTIC PLACE WHERE OBI-WAN LIVES (IT'S A BIG HOUSE)

Naruto's is sleeping in a nice, soft bed that levitates in the air. Remember from chapter two that they have to prepare for the Galaxy Wars in the Obi-wan era.

"Good morning space world. I think I'll go watch the news," Naruto said. He tries to find a Spongebob episode in the morning but since they are in a different world, all he finds is a revised Spongebob series called Bobsquare Spongepants. Every character talks like yoda.

"Going to work I am Patrick," Bobsquare (Spongebob) says on the television set.

"What the doodle-fish?! They talk weird," Naruto looks at the door and sees a Stormtrooper suit hung up in the closet.

"WHOA! Seems like it time to get ready," Naruto happily said.

DOWNSTAIRS AT THE LIVING ROOM

"Hey everyone! The party starts now because I am here for you," said Naruto.

"Seems like you are energetic today," Kakashi said.

"Hmmmm…. Yes I am Mr. Kakashi," Naruto said.

Naruto has fruit-roll ups for breakfast. It the ones that have tattoos on them, not the roll out ones.

"I'm gonna put this tattoo of money on my tongue, its makes me look pimp," says Naruto. He tries to put it on but it does stick.

"Ohh wrong side!" He switches it can it sticks. "Wait a second!"

"WHAT!? Something you forgot at Konoha?" asked Kakashi.

"These are not three feet long! It's a rip off! I was fooled by the commercial! There are pretty devious," complained.Naruto.

"Ohh crap," said Kakashi. "That's because you bought a different kind of Fruit Roll-up."

"Watch what you say Kakashi. You know everywhere I go. People want to know. Who i am. So I tell them. I AM NARUTO I-" Naruto was interrupted.

"Hurry Naruto! Call Obi-wan!" said Sakura.

Naruto glances at his cell phone.

"What is it? Why are you not calling him?" Sakura angrily asked.

"I'm sorry guys but …. He's not on my Five," explained Naruto.

"DANGIT STINKIN' FLABIT NARUTO!" yelled Sakura. Obi-wan comes into the scene.

"Would you keep it quiet? The man needs his beauty rests to look fine and smexy," said Obi-wan.

"Uhhh smexy?!" said Sakura.

"Yeeess. We can go to the park some other time," responded Obi-wan.

"WE HAVE TO GO TO THE GALAXY WAR!" said Naruto.

"Ohhh….." Obi-wan paused. He immediately ran into his room and got dressed. Naruto does the same thing also. He starts off with his boxers on only.

"Okay I need my jacket, yes yes, ohhh and my shirt, my headband, my socks, and my suit, okay I'm R-E-ady," Naruto walks out of the door.

"NARUTO," yelled Sakura.

"Ohh right!" Naruto walks back into his room. "I forgot to put on my pants."

AT THE BATTLE FIELD

"It's going to start soon," said Obi-wan.

"Good luck Naruto," Sakura calmly said. She kisses Naruto on the cheek. Naruto starts blushing and swaying side-to-side repeatingly.

"Hey how come I don't get a kiss," asked Kakashi.

"It's because you ain't got the goods," answered Naruto.

"I so have the goods. Check out my abs." Kakashi lifts his shirt and there appears to flat out because they are animated.

"Wow. You are just like the rest of us," said Sakura. Naruto's back was facing towards them.

"Okay I'm ready. Where's Obi-wan and rest of the army?" questioned Naruto.

"Naruto uhhh…. The battle is this way. Behind you," informed Kakashi.

Naruto turns around. "Ohh right." When he turns aroung there appears to be a million stormtroopers facing away from Naruto. There are TIE-Fighters waiting above to return fire and there are Walkers too. Those huge four legged machines are there also with other jedi.

"WoW! It's really big here," said Naruto. "TIME TO PULL OUT THE BIG GUNS!!" yelled Naruto.

He tried to pull out a blaster but instead he pulled out a loaf of bread that was stuck into the gun holder.

"Umm who put this here?!" cried Naruto.

Two stormtroopers where laughing. Naruto walks up to them. "Hey you! Why ya messin' wit ma you tin can pieces of poop," says Naruto in a slang way.

The stormtrooper responds, "What do you mean pieces of poop? You're the one missing your pants."

Naruto checks himself and fins out that he is missing his pants. "Hey what happened to me pants? I just had them." He later found his pants on the ground. They were his pajamas.

The other side of the battlefield starts to fill with advanced stormtroopers. The other stormtroopers had laser resistant armor.

"KAGE-BUSHIN NO JUSTSU," yells Naruto. "Have to create a wave of farts, it will totally obliterate them."

"Naruto. I am prepared to announce that your plan is just plain stupid," said Sakura.

The battlefield is soon filled with troopers.

"Obi-wan I am your father," said Obi-wan.

"I will defeat you Anakin. WAIT! You said my line," said Darth Vader.

"Ohh yeah, your right. And you have my line. Switch it around!" Obiwan yells across the field.

"Right ummm…. Obi-wan I am your fath- Wait I say that to Luke. Okay Obi-wan I shall destroy you," Darth Vader said.

"Darth Vader I will defeat you," Obi-wan.

Obi-wan steps forward and the stormtroopers play Darth Vadars theme song.

"Man that is one cracked up cd," Naruto says.

"Shut that thing off! Man what part in 'Track 7' do you not understand? " complained Obi-wan.

"The track and the 7 sir," said one of the stortroopers.

"That was a rhetorical question!" argued Obi-wan.

Both sides of the field start attacking. Naruto's clones attack the other side already.

"Naruto! Wrong side," cries Kakashi. The Naruto glance at themselves and they realize that they are attacking Obi-wan's side, his own allies.

"What the heck are you doing?" shouted Obi-wan.

"SORRY!" responded Naruto. They resume fighting and they reach Vader's side. The stormtroopers are blasting and the jedi's are fighting with their lightsabers.

Obi-wan's side seems to be winning.

"Okay Kakashi! I think we can take from here. You can go home now. I open a portal for you," says Obi-wan.

"Wait! What about the deal with the books?" asks Kakashi.

"There are no books left. There is no Icha-Icha Paradise. You have to search on EBAY," Obi-wan yells across to Kakashi.

"NOOO. The IRONY!! THE AGONY!! THE whatever! Let's go guys," Kakashi said. He grabs Naruto and Sakura but Naruto punches an enemy trooper out cold and farts in his face.

"YES! Perfect timing. Good thing I had beans, broccoli, and milk for snack," Naruto says.

Obi-wan presses a button on the remote and it opens a portal.

"See ya later boys. While your I'm going to do a reenactment from Independence Day. Hello boys, I'm back!! Or maybe it's hey boys or-" Darth Vadar punches him as Obi-wan talks to himself.

Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura return to Konoha.

"Whoa that was epic awesome," Naruto said.

"That was the weirdest mission ever," Sakura said.

Kakashi walks to the hokage office to explain to Tsunade that he was in great depression about more Icha-Icha Paradise will be present in the future.

"Man I wish we get more missions like that. Going in space, learning new things or maybe traveling ahead of time. THAT WOULD BE AWESOME!" wished Naruto.

"Uhhh! I'll go if they have my favorite book revised or if there is a new series," Kakashi sadly said.

YOU FOR READING I THANK!! (In Yoda Language)


End file.
